


Выбор магии

by Victoria_Kenigen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Kenigen/pseuds/Victoria_Kenigen
Summary: Вы знали о том, что волшебник отдавший свою магию может умереть? Хотя, кто бы в здравом уме согласился на подобный поступок, правда?А вот Драко согласился. Ему еще повезло,что он погрузился в кому, а не погиб сразу. Но ради кого самовлюбленный Хорек мог пойти на подобное?Это и предстоит выяснить Гарри Поттеру)





	Выбор магии

Магические войны не могут пройти без последствий. Хотя почему только магические? Любые войны несут за собой разруху и страх. Ни одна не остается без жертв. Сломленных морально или физически. Тех, кто получил серьезные ранения и имеет возможность выкарабкаться, или же других, кто никогда не покинет инвалидной коляски.

Гарри сидел в старом кресле на Гриммо, смотрел в потолок, и все эти мысли потоком проносились у него в голове.

Ему не привыкать терять кого-то, но разве к подобному можно привыкнуть?

Сначала родители, потом Сириус, теперь и вовсе половина знакомых. Никто не заслуживал подобной участи.

Гарри опрокинул в себя стакан огневиски. В глазах снова противно защипало.

— Когда же они прекратятся? — выдохнул он в пустоту и только тишина была ему ответом.

Кошмары не прекращались с самой победы. Крики ужаса, мольбы о помощи и зловещий хохот сопровождали Гарри каждый раз, стоило ему только отойти ко сну. Он вновь и вновь переживал Аваду, видел бледные лица бездыханных друзей распластавшихся около его ног. И не было всему этому конца. Гермиона сильно переживала, когда он снова появлялся с огромными мешками под глазами в ее поле зрения. Они с Роном даже первое время жили вместе с ним, как-никак после их похода за крестражами, ребятам было не привыкать. Поначалу, друзья по очереди дежурили около его постели, будили от сильных кошмаров, успокаивали. Но со временем Гарри это надоело. Он чувствовал себя обузой. И принимать поддержку друзей становилось все тяжелее. Поэтому он стал ставить перед сном специальные обманные иллюзии его самого, который мирно спит. Рон и Гермиона легко поверили в его маленький трюк, обрадовались тому, что война его отпустила, и через недели две съехали.

А Гарри остался справляться со своими кошмарами один. Было бы ложью сказать, что он не спал вовсе. Нет, иногда ему удавалось поспать, и даже сны снились приятные, счастливые. Однако после них, где он наслаждался обществом любимого человека, наступало утро и на Гарри обрушивалась суровая реальность.

Вот и сейчас он сидел, придавленный реалиями происходящего. На утро готовилось слушание для семейства Малфоев, и он обязан был на нем присутствовать. Ничего удивительного. Он — Национальный Герой, они- бывшие Пожиратели.

Гарри присутствовал на всех разбирательствах своих сокурсников. Благодаря ему многие были спасены от поцелуя. Например, родители Панси Паркинсон, которые, как открылось под сывороткой правды, намеренно не исполняли некоторые приказы Темного Лорда. Ни один десяток жизней был сохранен, благодаря им.

Помнится, в тот день, подобное откровение, даже для самого Поттера стало неожиданностью. Однако именно этим он и стал впоследствии пользоваться. И вот завтра очередное слушанье, а на душе у героя скребли кошки. Насчет Люциуса он не питал особых надежд, но ему очень хотелось оправдать Нарциссу и Драко. И если по поводу Миссис Малфой у него был железный аргумент, то вот насчет Драко не имелось ничего, кроме детской привязанности и острого желания защитить.

Гарри понял свои чувства к Хорьку еще давно, курсе на четвертом. Долго не мог смириться, но это уже другой вопрос. Сперва поцеловав Чжоу, а потом сделав попытку встречаться с Джинни, Поттер понял только одно.

Кроме Драко ему никто и не нужен.

Но легче от осознания не становилось. Ведь для Малфоя он был заклятым врагом. Для Поттера тот тоже, но только на словах.

И слушание по делу его «заклятого врага» должно было состояться завтра.

Бросив взгляд в сторону окна, за которым начал пробиваться рассвет, Гарри, тяжело вздохнув, опрокинул в себя очередной стакан с виски.

***

Зал в Министерстве магии был как обычно почти пустым. Судьбы Пожирателей мало волновали общественность, ведь у них был Гарри Поттер, который в случае чего сможет снова отвести от них беду. Поэтому слушания обычно проходили без лишней показухи и суеты. Максимум в зале могли присутствовать родственники, друзья, если таковые имелись, да пара репортеров, описывающих результаты.

— Гарри, ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке? — в сотый раз спросила повисшая на плече у друга Гермиона.

— Да, Герми. Со мной все отлично, — в сторону ответил Гарри, всеми силами пытаясь не дыхнуть на подругу перегаром.

Однако, зная Гермиону, он мог и не рассчитывать что-либо скрыть от нее. Она тяжело вздохнула и выдохнула.

— Я знаю, что для тебя сегодняшнее слушание важно, но поверь, если ты отключишься прямо в середине процесса, то…

— То на этот случай у меня есть ты, — улыбнулся в сторону подруги Гарри, — В случае чего, -его лицо посерьёзнело, — Ты меня будишь всеми известными тебе способами.

— Гарри, я и так прекрасно вижу сколько на тебе поддерживающих заклинаний. Ты опять не спал? Кошмары? Или… — тут лицо девушки немного смягчилось, — Или ты искал чем сможешь помочь?

— Ты… -начал было Гарри, но Гермиона его опередила.

— Знала ли я? Конечно. Ты же мой друг. Если ты думал, что все эти взгляды могли остаться незамеченными, то ты ошибался, — она подбодряющее улыбнулась.

— И давно?

— Курса с шестого, я могла сказать точно, хотя возможно это было и раньше.

— А Рон? Он тоже знал?

— Нуууу- протянула девушка, — Когда я поделилась с ним своими мыслями, он даже не удивился. Я предполагала, что он начнет меня разуверять, мол я ошиблась и не может быть такого. А он лишь в тарелку уткнулся и буркнул, «Что и требовалось доказать» — изобразив жующего Рона, она повернулась к Гарри, -Поэтому ты не переживай. Мы в любом случае за тебя, слышишь?

— Спасибо, — пробормотал смущенный до самой макушки Гарри.

Сев на свои места, ребята стали ждать начала процесса.

Спустя пару минут в зал вошел судья, занял свое место и, ударив молотком, объявил заседание открытым.

По магическим законам первым вызвали главу семьи.

Люциус, вошедший в зал, мало чем напоминал себя прошлого. Гарри помнил этого человека надменным, высокомерным, с иголочки одетым и прекрасно выглядевшим. Но мужчина, представший перед его глазами, имел лишь отголоски прошлого себя. Да, он держался так же достойно, словно присутствовал на приеме, но его взгляд совершенно не был пренебрежительным, скорее уставшим. Даже одет он был в довольно потрепанную мантию.

— На жалость давит? — шепнула в ухо застывшего Гарри Гермиона, — Уж больно он плохо выглядит, — скептически оглядев старшего Малфоя, выдала подруга.

— Что-то не похоже, — с сомнением протянул Поттер.

— А с него станется, — фыркнула девушка в сторону. Ей Люциус еще со второго года обучения не нравился, поэтому подобная реакция была вполне объяснимой.

Но вот Гарри насторожился.

Далее последовала обычная процедура. Слушание обвинений и соответствующих им мер наказаний. Список был не особо большой, но это вовсе не означало, что Люциус был не причастен ещё к чьим-либо смертям. Вероятно, много просто не нашли. Гарри даже не рискнул снова предложить сыворотку правды, боясь обнажить на свет другие деяния старшего Малфоя.

Только судья не стал ждать его предложения.

— Что ж, думаю, далее можно проводить наше заседание по излюбленной методике Мистера Поттера, — он кивнул в сторону Гарри и продолжил, -Внесите сыворотку.

Гарри дернулся, но Гермиона успокаивающе обняла его за плечи. Вечно Поттер стремился спасти всех и каждого. Даже Люциус не был исключением.

Когда массивные двери распахнулись и в зал вошел маленький эльф, держа на вытянутых руках пиалу с зельем, время для Гарри остановилось. Если по его вине отец Драко получит поцелуй, он себе этого никогда не простит. Даже пожизненное в данной ситуации звучало оптимистичнее.

Люциус тем временем взял в руки сосуд с сывороткой и в один глоток осушил его.

Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, судья начала опрос и споткнулась прямо на первом заявлении, на которое Люциус ответил отрицательно.

Гарри лично видел, как округлялись лица присутствующих, когда Малфой опровергал возложенные на него обвинения одно за другим.

Гермиона под конец допроса пораженно икнула, нарушая восстановившуюся в зале тишину.

По итогам заседания Мистер Малфой был виновен лишь в частичном сливе информации.

Судья сам был в шоке от подобного исхода, но изменить ничего не мог. Малфой ограничился штрафом и запретом на выезд из страны.

Как только Люциус скрылся из поля зрения в зал вошла Нарцисса.

Процедура повторилась, лишь за одним исключением. К сыворотке правды прибегать не стали, потому что женщину оправдали задолго до нее.

Гарри, как Народному Герою, были дозволены некие послабления в законе. Одним из них было то, что он имел возможность полностью оправдать одного человека. Только одного! Конечно, власти верили в его благоразумие, ведь абы кого отпустить без следа и следствия они вряд ли могли, но в данном случае, Гарри это позволили.

И этим человеком для Поттера стала Миссис Малфой.

Женщине зачитали только обвинения, по поводу мер наказания судья решил даже не заморачиваться, а лишь провозгласил.

— По решению Мистера Поттера, вы оправданы по всем статьям.

Глаза Нарциссы на его словах округлились, она повернула голову на скамью, где сидел Поттер и медленно кивнула.

Гарри кивнул в ответ и невольно отметил, что и ее вид был не лучше Люциуса.

— Миссис Малфой, вы свободны. Можете позвать сына, — пробасил судья.

Но женщина не сдвинулась с места.

— Ваша Светлость, мой сын не имеет возможности присутствовать на заседании.

— По какой это причине?

Нарцисса вытащила из подолов мантии сложенный листок пергамента и сказала.

— Здесь постановление врача из Святого Мунго. Прошу вас ознакомиться с ним.

Все тот же эльф, который приносил сыворотку для Люциуса, принял из рук женщины бумагу и перенес ее судье. Тот взял его в руки и стал читать. По мере чтения его лицо хмурилось, пока наконец он тяжело не вздохнул, сказав.

По постановлению 788 магического кодекса я постановляю Драко Малфоя невиновным.

Гермиона потрясенно вскрикнула.

Судья же тем временем стукнул в молоток, объявляя заседание закрытым и напоследок обратился к матери.

— Соболезную, — кивнул он женщине и скрылся за дубовой дверью.

— Гермиона, что происходит? — повернулся к подруге Гарри.

Та сидела ни жива, ни мертва, и еле сдерживала слезы.

— Гермиона?

— Ой, Гарри, — выдавила из себя девушка, шмыгнув носом, — Пункт 788 — очень редкий. Можно сказать, порой за несколько десятилетий ни один судья ни разу не имеет его в своей практике. Согласно этому постановлению с человека снимаются все, любые, просто любые, — Гермиона зачастила, -кража, нападение, убийство, все что угодно. Все обвинения.

— Да в чем же его суть говори быстрее, — встряхнул девушку за плечи Гарри.

— Под это постановление подходят люди добровольно отдавшие свою магию, — обреченно выдохнула девушка.

— В смысле? — непонимающе уставился на подругу Гарри.

— В том смысле, что вы с Роном беспросветные тупицы, которые ничего не знают, — в сердцах выкрикнула девушка, — Человек, отдавший магию, отдает вместе с ней свою ЖИЗНЬ!

Гарри на последних словах задохнулся.

— Он мертв? — прохрипел он в лицо Гермионы.

— Скорее всего, да, — кивнула девушка, — После такого обычно не выживают.

Гарри вскочил на ноги и кинулся в сторону уходящей из зала Нарциссе.

— Миссис Малфой, — начал он дрожащим голосом, — Что случилось с Драко?

— Мы сами не знаем, Мистер Поттер, — безжизненно ответила женщина, — Мой мальчик лежит в коме с самого первого дня победы, — ее губы задрожали, но она смогла сдержать себя.

Гарри словно вновь открыли доступ к кислороду.

— Так он жив? — не скрывая своего облегчения, спросил Гарри у Нарциссы.

— Жив. Но разве подобное существование можно назвать жизнью.

— Миссис Малфой, если я могу чем-нибудь помочь? Поверьте, я все сделаю! — в запале Гарри стукнул себя по груди.

— Я верю вам, Гарри. Верю, -слабо улыбнулась женщина.

***

— Гарри! Ты с ума сошел?! — Рон в который раз повышал голос на своего неугомонного друга.

— Рон, не надо орать, у меня и без тебя голова болит, — сокрушенно отозвался Поттер, оседая около стены, — Ооо, — довольно выдохнул он, — Прохладненькая.

— Гарри, — друг присел на корточки напротив, — Ну ты сам должен лучше моего понимать. Если ты откинешь копыта, помогать твоему Малфою будет некому.

— Рон, не разводи трагедию, у меня все нормально. Вот посплю немного и все будет отлично.

Друг на подобную реплику лишь закатил глаза. Он уже это слышал. Ровно неделю назад. Когда это горе-луковое вернулось из Шармбатона.

Гарри выяснил, (не без помощи Гермионы конечно) что выброс магии — это очень редкое магическое явление, которое обычно проявляется в семьях чистокровных волшебников. Личный лечащий врач Малфоя картину дополнил, сказав, что подобное магическое иссушение могло быть вызвано сильной привязанностью больного к кому-либо. Он сделал предположение, что на глазах у Драко погиб или подвергался пыткам дорогой ему человек. Драко же в свою очередь, желая помочь, поделился с человеком магией, и вероятно просто не смог процесс проконтролировать.

Поэтому, Поттер, не зная усталости носился по различным магическим школам, сканируя учеников и преподавателей на наличие чужеродной магии.

Рон вынырнув из своих мыслей, бросил взгляд на почти уснувшего на полу друга и уж собрался было его поднимать, чтобы отнести на диван, как Гарри задумчиво причмокнул.

— Рон, я же не сказал самого главного! — зевнув, улыбнулся он, — Я в Дурмстранге кое-кого нашел, представляешь? Он там чуть не помер, если бы не я, — довольно высказался Гарри и отрубился.

Рон взвалил друга на плечо и потащил в гостиную. Расположив его на диване, он натужно выдохнул.

— Ну, и чью же задницу ты спас на этот раз? — задал вопрос Рон, не надеясь услышать ответа.

Но за спиной раздался недовольный кашель.

— Я бы на вашем месте выбирал выражения, Мистер Уизли, — сделал замечание, стоящий в дверном проеме мужчина.

— П-п-профессор?

***

И вот Гарри снова тут.

Белые стены, запах лекарств и до боли родное спящее лицо. Все как обычно. Все, как и было два месяца назад. Поиски человека, перенявшего магию Драко в себя, не увенчались успехом. Поттер проверил всех. Учеников, преподавателей, родственников Малфоев, его друзей, своих друзей, родственников своих друзей и ничего.

Но сейчас с ним еще сидел и Северус.

Вредный профессор каким-то чудом сумел выжить после укуса Нагайны. Правда, нашел его Гарри в довольно критическом состоянии. Антидот от змеиного яда подействовал не полностью, и мужчине требовалось много времени на восстановление. Гарри из-за этого и не говорил ничего про Драко. Но стоило только Снейпу прийти в норму и узнать в каком состоянии находится его крестник, он сильно разозлился. Чуть весь дом не разнес. Даже толком ничего и слушать не стал, сразу в больницу рванул.

И сейчас профессор сидел напротив кровати Драко и качал головой.

— Я даже не знаю, что сказать, — вздохнул Северус.

— Говорите, как есть, профессор, — в тон ему отозвался Гарри.

— Истощение и закрытие сознания? Я прав? — предположил Снейп.

Гарри кивнул, в который раз удивляясь способностям бывшего преподавателя.

Получив в ответ кивок Северус продолжил, — Смею предположить, что Драко чуть себя с горя не убил. Вероятно, в войне умер кто-то ему очень родной.

— Друг? — предположил Гарри.

— Нет. Связь сильнее. Возможно, даже не родственник. Если принять во внимание, что магия отдана добровольно, да еще в таком количестве… — Снейп развел руками.

— Я убью гада, кто посмел ее присвоить, — прошипел едва ли не на парселтанге Поттер.

— Не думаю, что эту процедуру Драко оценит.

— Но что же делать?

— Что делать, что делать? Делиться с ним обратно его магией и стучаться в сознание.

— Но я же не знаю, кому он ее передал. Врач сказал, что возможно умершему. А я никого ему вернуть не смогу. Среди живых ни у кого нет чужеродной магии! — с прорывающимся отчаянием проговорил Гарри.

— Мистер Поттер, я конечно знал, что вы идиот, но, чтобы до такой степени… — разочарованно протянул профессор.

— Я чего-то не учел?

— Разумеется. Как и всегда, впрочем.

— Профессор, что вам известно? — угрожающе прошипел Гарри.

Снейп молчал.

— Ответьте мне! — сорвался с места Поттер.

Северус, взглянув в злые глаза, хмыкнул, потом еще раз, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся.

Доведенный до белого каления Гарри достал палочку и наставил на заливающегося профессора.

— Что смешного я сказал?

Кашлянув себе в кулак, Снейп вытер выступившие от смеха слезы и, взяв себя в руки, заговорил.

— Ну, давайте начнем по порядку, Мистер Национальный Герой, — фыркнул он, снова бросив на Гарри насмешливый взгляд, — И уберите от моего лица палочку, иначе я вообще ничего не скажу.

Стиснув зубы, чтобы не запустить в мужчину каким-нибудь непростительным, Гарри убрал палочку в карман мантии.

— Итак, на чем я остановился? — на минуту задумался Снейп, — Драко Малфой в магической коме по причине эмоционального потрясения. Вероятнее всего на его глазах был убит любимый человек, — на этих словах Гарри потускнел, а профессор же, заметив эту его перемену, лишь закатил глаза. — Если доктор приставленный к Драко достаточно компетентный, в чем я не сомневаюсь, если знать Люциуса, то скорее всего, — он помедлил, — Что более вероятно, — Снейп посмотрел прямо Гарри в глаза, — Вы, Мистер Поттер, кое-что прослушали.

Гарри вскочил с места.

— Я слышал все объяснения врача до последнего слова!

— Значит, вы, наверно, должны были слышать, что выжить после подобного магического выброса невозможно.

Гарри осел на пол, но, взглянув на еле поднимающуюся грудь Драко, снова вскочил.

— Но он же жив!

— Именно, — довольно облокотился на стул профессор, — Выжить после подобного удается только в том случае, если волшебник, который этот выброс получил достаточно силен.

— Да, я это знаю. Я и искал среди сильных магов, — не закончив мысль, Гарри замер. Он скосил глаза на Снейпа, и тот почти сразу же почувствовал на себе магическое сканирование.

Оживившийся сперва Поттер, быстро сдулся, стоило только профессору выкинуть его из своего сознания.

— Это не вы, — выдохнул он расстроенно.

— Конечно, не я! — выкрикнул Снейп, возмущенный подобным предположением.

— Но кто же тогда? — расстроенно протянул Гарри.

— Мистер Поттер, вы меня не дослушали. Конечно, волшебник должен быть силен, но это не обязательный фактор, второй более важной особенностью является то, что этот волшебник должен быть живым.

Поттер замерший в ожидании продолжения, разочарованно выдохнул.

— Это особо ничего не меняет. Я искал и среди погибших. Любых мертвецов со следами чужой магии. И среди живых. Всех учеников Хогвартса просканировал. Даже преподавателей. Родственников Малфоев. Ни у кого не было.

— Не всех, значит просканировал, — хмыкнул профессор.

— Что значит не всех?! — снова повысил голос Гарри, — Да, я даже Рона и всю его семью проверял, хотя они друг друга на дух не переносили!

Снейп приложил ладонь ко лбу и вздохнул.

— Мистер Поттер, я вам поражаюсь. Особенно вашему кретинизму.

— Мистер Снейп, — голос Гарри прозвучал устало и надломленно, — Скажите, что вы знаете, я не могу больше, — казалось парень еле себя сдерживает, чтобы не сорваться, — Я уже не знаю, что делать. Тут было множество докторов, и все разводили руками, мол ищите источник магии, и тогда уже они смогут помочь. Я перерыл Хогвартс, Шармбатон, даже Дурмстранг, но нигде не нашел никакого отголоска чужой магии, — обессиленный парень упал в близстоящее кресло.

— Гарри, — голос профессора прозвучал совсем рядом. Гарри поднял голову и встретился с темными сочувствующими глазами. Снейп встал со своего места и подошел к очкастому недоразумению, сев на колени, — Гарри, — снова повторил он его имя, — Неужели так трудно подумать? Просто сложить два и два? Кто мог умереть на глазах Драко, но тем не менее остаться в живых?

На лице Поттера отразился сложный мыслительный процесс. Минута, две, три ничего не происходило, и вдруг его метающийся взгляд застыл, глаза расширились и уставились на профессора в немом ошеломлении.

— Я? — неверяще выдохнул Гарри, ткнув себе в грудь указательным пальцем.

Профессор поднялся с колен и улыбнулся улыбкой, которую очень редко можно было увидеть на этом лице, доброй и одобрительной.

— Вы шутите, профессор?

— Неужели, вы не знаете, что мне это не свойственно?

— Знаю, но…

— Мистер Поттер, — снова перешел на фамилию Снейп, — Ваша твердолобость просто поражает. Когда вы сказали, что проверили на наличие чужеродной магии всех, вы, наверняка, забыли, что тоже входите в этот список.

Гарри все еще неверяще переводил взгляд с профессора на лежащего в кровати Драко, а потом, спохватившись, начал себя прощупывать на чужеродную магию. Пару минут ничего не происходило, и Гарри чуть было не взвыл, но потом послышался легкий, невесомый толчок. Если бы Гарри не прислушивался, он бы и не услышал. Толчок был слабый и словно родной, поэтому обрадовавшийся сперва Герой, снова напрягся. Погружаясь в магические сплетения красных и золотых линий магии, Гарри наткнулся на тонкие серебряные обрывки, которые потом утолщались, стоило только погрузится глубже. Далее обрывки и вовсе сплетались с золотыми и уплотнялись, укреплялись, создавая крепкую магическую защиту. Вынырнув из сознания, Гарри потрясенно уставился на замершего в ожидании результатов Снейпа. Он все еще не был уверен в хорошем исходе, но помня крестника надеялся, что его предположения верны.

— Она есть, — подтвердил его догадки Гарри, и мужчина выдохнул.

— Только она так глубоко сидит, что я ее даже почти не ощущаю, как чужеродную. Почему профессор?

— Это как раз не удивительно, — Снейп перевел свои глаза на Драко, — Он ведь видел твой труп. Поэтому желание того, чтобы ты оказался живым было естественным. А в глубине именно и находятся — магические зарождения и защита.

— Но ведь магия не должна переплетаться, — недоуменно спросил Поттер.

— А она переплетается? — потрясенно выдохнул профессор.

— Ну не вся. Там сначала обрывки, потом переплетения, потом клубок из переплетений.

— Эх, Драко, Драко, — Снейп перевел свой взгляд на крестника, — Ну и вкусы у тебя.

— Что значат переплетения, профессор?

— Давайте, я вам потом учебник по ним дам почитать?

Увидев, что Поттер скривился от слова учебник, профессор хмыкнул, — Ладно, не вам. Лучше Драко дам, думаю он узнает для себя много нового. А сейчас лучше идите сюда, — подозвал он Гарри к кровати с Малфоем.

— Что мне делать? — нерешительно замер над Драко Гарри.

— Сначала, возьми его за руку и попробуй через нее передать ему магию обратно.

Гарри сел на близстоящий стул и стал делать то, что сказали. Серебряный клубок отделялся неохотно, но спустя кое-какое время все же пришел в движение, видимо почувствовав хозяина. Но серебряные нити помимо своих потянули за собой еще золотые и красные.

— Профессор, — неуверенно начал Гарри, — А это нормально, что помимо его собственной к нему и моя магия переходит?

— А ты против того, чтобы к нему перешла часть твоей магии?

— Да нет, просто непонятно, как ее разделять потом, — пробормотал Гарри.

Обмен магии для него происходил довольно приятно, изнутри грело неведомое тепло и становилось так хорошо на душе, что он не удержался и улыбнулся.

— Поттер, вы чего улыбаетесь? — спросил профессор. Он то ожидал вместо расслабленности криков боли. Ведь, когда он присутствовал при подобном перебросе магий в прошлом, процесс был довольно болезненным.

— Тепло, — тем временем блаженно пробормотал Поттер.

Снейп на его словах вздрогнул. Неужели они?

Немного отойдя от шока, он спросил.

— Гарри, ты передал? — Снейп, даже не заметил, как снова обратился к герою по имени.

— Да.

— Отпускай тогда руку.

— А можно еще посидеть?

— Нет, хватит. Ты же не хочешь сам в анабиоз впасть? — тут Северус, конечно, приврал. Ни в какой анабиоз магия его не потянет, но уж больно было ему интересно узнать кое-что.

Гарри немного помедлил, наслаждаясь последними крохами тепла и отпустил руку слизеринца. Все еще пребывая в некоем состоянии эйфории, он повернулся к хмурому профессору. Вся радость сразу же улетучилась, как только он встретился с задумчивыми глазами.

— Профессор, что-то не так? Я что-то не так сделал? — его глаза метнулись к лежащему на койке Драко. Но судя по тому, процедура лишь пошла ему на пользу. Щеки порозовели и дышать он стал куда легче.

— Мистер Поттер, мне сейчас очень важно знать одну вещь. Какого ваша магия цвета?

— Красного.

— Красного значит. И нити у вас соответственно такого же цвета?

— Да.

— И магия Драко была переплетена с ними?

— Ну да.

Профессор облегченно выдохнул. Видимо ему показалось.

— А что такое? — заинтересовался Гарри.

— Просто мне показалось, что ты говорил про золотые нити, — протянул в задумчивости профессор, бросив заинтересованный взгляд на Национального Героя.

— Ну да.

— В смысле, ну да? — тут же подскочил он с места.

— Ну серебряно-золотые переплетались с моими красными. Серебряно-золотые это же нити Драко, да? Я ни у кого таких красивых не видел.

— Это потому, что ты в основном школьников и проверял. Хотя, — Снейп задумался, — Ты же вроде говорил что-то про семейство Уизли. Ты родителей тоже сканировал?

— Да.

— Значит, ты вероятно мог видеть у Молли и Артура золотые обрывки?

Гарри задумался.

— А ведь действительно, — хлопнул в ладоши Гарри, — Но у них не было полноценных нитей, — задумчиво почесал он голову.

Северус схватился за голову.

— Боже, что я скажу Люциусу? — мужчина встал и заходил по палате взад-вперед, — Это ж надо было умудриться.

— Профессор, — тут же подобрался с места Гарри, — Что не так?

— Видишь ли, — начал Северус, еле сдерживая эмоции, — Золотая нить …она…она у вас общая.

— В смысле общая? Это из-за слияния магий?

— Аргх! Все время забываю, что ты с маглами вырос. Надо в Хогвартсе на Защите от Темных искусств про это отдельную тему проходить.

Гарри вскочил с места и схватился за профессора.

— Да что не так?! Что несет за собой золотая нить?

— Она несет за собой магический брак, Мистер Поттер, — отдирая от себя мальчишечьи руки, выдохнул Снейп, — Это явление очень редкое и в вашем случае по истине уникальное. Ведь обычно для магического брака золотые нити создаются искусственно, посредством долгой церемонии, обменом магии, привязкой колец. И то, не всегда у всех получается ее создать. А тут вы мне говорите, что у вас есть золотая нить, связанная с обеими вашими магиями. Поразительно

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что мы с Драко связаны теперь нитью брака? — неверяще пробормотал Поттер.

— Десять баллов Гриффиндору! Именно это я имел в виду.

— Но как же так? Почему?

— Если не вдаваться в подробности, то подобная линия может возникнуть при объединении магии у волшебников с очень, очень, очень сильной связью.

— Но у нас нет никакой связи. Мы же враги, — пробормотал Гарри в сцепленные в замок руки.

— Пф

Гарри поднял глаза на профессора, и встретился с иронично поднятой бровью.

— И вы именно поэтому безвылазно торчите здесь и ищете способы вернуть Драко к жизни?

— Ну я … — Гарри замялся, — С моей стороны все запутано, — скулы юноши окрасил яркий румянец, — А вот он, — кивнул он в сторону Драко.

— А он, — продолжил за Гарри Снейп, — Как только увидел ваш труп, решил отправиться вслед за вами! — рявкнул он под конец, доведенный до белого каления тупостью некоторых отдельных представителей львиного факультета.

Гарри от его крика вжал голову в плечи.

— В любом случае, — откашлявшись, продолжил профессор, — Ваш брак это уже дело решенное.

— В смысле?

— В том смысле, что магический брак невозможно расторгнуть никоим образом. Так что смиритесь.

— Нельзя? — с каким-то детским восторгом повторил Гарри, — Совсем-совсем нельзя?

— Совсем-совсем.

На лице национального героя расцвела блаженная улыбка. Он бросил на Драко полный нежности взгляд и повернулся к профессору. Тот, не привыкший к сантиментам, от подобной картины даже расчувствовался, и чтобы не быть за этим пойманным, отвернулся к окну.

— Профессор, а что дальше делать? Драко?

— Дальше надо снимать защитные щиты сознания. Зови врача.

— А вы не можете? — с надеждой уставился на зельевара юноша.

— Я бы мог, если бы у меня была волшебная палочка.

Гарри не надо было повторять дважды, поэтому врач прибыл на место довольно быстро.

— Мальчику вернули магию, — ответил на немой вопрос в глазах пожилого мужчины Снейп.

— Неужели нашли источник? — довольно зарокотал врач, приближаясь к пациенту.

— Да. Даже два.

Врач замер с поднятой над Драко палочкой.

— Два?

— Да. Его собственная плюс брачная от мужа

— Ой, как мальчику повезло. Так дело даже лучше пойдет.

Взмахнув волшебной палочкой, врач стал по очереди называть  
заклинания. По ходу процесса лечения его лицо хмурилось, потом наоборот оживлялось, пока наконец на старческом лице не застыло спокойное выражение и он не открыл глаза.

— Сильный мальчик. Столько пережил. Ужас. Если можно свяжитесь с его матерью, я бы ее тоже хотел посмотреть. Такие травмы бесследно не заживают.

— А с ним все в порядке? — взволнованно спросил Гарри, подскочив к кровати все еще спящего Драко, — Когда он очнется?

— Скоро, мой мальчик, скоро. Надо только подождать, пока магический резерв восстановится. Если муж будет рядом, уверен, дело пойдет быстрее.Кстати, кто этот счастливчик?

— Вон, — кивнул Снейп в сторону Поттера, — Национальное Достояние.

Врач перевел взгляд на вцепившегося в Драко Гарри и улыбнулся.

— Да, красивая пара получилась.

И вышел.

Снейп тоже вышел следом за ним. Он решил связаться с Люциусом. Тому следовало переварить несколько особо шокирующих новостей. Включая его воскрешение. И еще не известно, что он примет проще.

Сделав скачок аппарации, он приземлился около Малфой-мэнора.

Мда… От величественного особняка осталось лишь одно название. Приблизившись к полуразрушенной лестнице, Северус заметил маленького домовика.

Тот тоже его увидел и даже признал, потому что выронил из своих маленьких ручек ведро с белыми камнями.

— Уолби, не мерещится или это и в правду хозяин Северус?

— Да, это я, — кивнул Снейп.

— Но хозяин Люциус сказал, что вы мертвы, — нахмурил свои брови домовик, изображая на своем лице сложный мыслительный процесс.

— Как видишь, хозяин Люциус ошибся. Позови его сюда, мне надо с ним поговорить.

— Слушаюсь Мистер Снейп, — поклонился Уолби и исчез.

Решив не стоять, Северус, очистив себе немного места от ремонтной пыли, сел на остатки когда-то красивой мраморной лестницы.

Люциус не заставил себя долго ждать. Громкий хлопок аппарации, и вот он уже стоит с палочкой наперевес.

— Кто ты такой?

Хорошее начало. Уже то, что в него сразу не полетело непростительное, делало ситуацию не такой плачевной.

— Как видишь, всего лишь я.

— Северус мертв, — отозвался Люциус.

— Живее всех живых, к сожалению, — скривился Снейп.

— Почему к сожалению? — поднял бровь старший Малфой, все еще не опуская палочки.

— А что радоваться, скажи? Одни проблемы, да идиоты кругом.

— Хватит мне дурить голову. Кто ты такой и что тебе нужно?

— Люциус, я тот, за кого себя выдаю. Я безоружен, так как палочка моя канула в лету. Я пришел с новостями, ну и соответственно за второй палочкой.

Глаза напротив подозрительно сузились.

Северус закатил глаза. Ему эти расшаркивания надоели

— Ну, не веришь мне, можешь Нарси попросить принести тебе сыворотки правды. У меня в лаборатории еще оставался пузырек или два, вроде.

— Твоя лаборатория разрушена, — Люциус кивнул в сторону западного крыла.

— Так я не про эту. Я про подземную, что под спальней.

— Северус? — Малфой наконец опустил палочку.Это обнадеживало, возможно и на словах поверит.

Но спустя пару минут рядом с мужем аппарировала Нарцисса с пузырьком сыворотки.

— Нарцисса, ты подслушивала? — укоризненно покачал головой Люциус.

— Я за тебя беспокоилась, — отозвалась женщина.

Передав эльфу пиалу с зельем, она кивнула на Снейпа. Уолби покорно поднес профессору пузырек, который тот мгновенно и выпил.

— Я повторяю вопрос. Кто ты такой? — уже без угрозы повторил старший Малфой. Он видимо уже убедился, что перед ним стоял оригинал. Сыворотка была чисто для успокоения нервов.

— Северус Снейп.

— Северус, — всхлипнула Нарцисса и кинулась обнимать воскресшего профессора, — Я так рада, что ты жив.

Люциус тоже убрал свою палочку в мантию и приблизился к, как он ранее думал, утраченному другу.

— Я тоже рад, Сев, — сказал он.

— Северус, а как же так получилось, что ты жив? — поинтересовалась Нарцисса, — Тебя же Нагайна укусила.

— Я, что зря считаюсь лучшим зельеваром? У меня был антидот. Правда он помог не полностью, все-таки размеры Нагайны ты сама видела. Но мне потом помог Поттер.

— Поттер? — в два голоса удивились Малфои.

— Именно.

Нарцисса улыбнулась.

— Он хороший мальчик. Спас мир от Волан-де-морта. Спас тебя. Спас нашу семью от заключения. Он, знаешь, даже сейчас пытается спасти Драко, но пока безуспешно, — женщина всхлипнула.

— Нарцисса, — успокаивающе похлопал ее по плечу Северус, — Поттер — идиот, каких свет не видывал, но он обладает поистине удивительной способностью всех спасать. А по поводу Драко…

— Драко, — прервал его Люциус, — Наш сын лежит в коме, Сев. И есть вероятность, что он из нее никогда и не выйдет. У него произошел выброс магии.

— Можешь не продолжать. Я все знаю

— Откуда?

— От того же Поттера.

— Понятно, — вздохнул безутешный родитель.

— Да. Я знаю даже то, чего не знаете вы, — ухмыльнулся Северус.

На него уставилась в испуге пара родительских глаз.

— Меня к вам доктор послал. Он закончил лечение Драко и хотел встретиться с Нарциссой.

— Что? — убито произнесла женщина, — Закончил? Наш мальчик мертв? -глаза женщины наполнились слезами.

— Нет-нет, — затараторил Снейп, вздергивая Нарциссу за плечи, — Не в этом дело. Драко вылечили. Мы с Поттером нашли первоисточник, напитали Драко магией, и доктор смог снять ментальные блоки. Правда, после процедуры, сказал тебе тоже встретиться с ним. Вероятно, хотел проверить и твое самочувствие. И еще…

— Так что же мы сидим? Аппарируем немедленно! — вскочила с колен женщина.

Не успел Северус закончить, как произошло два хлопка аппарации и семейство Малфоев скрылось из виду.

— Да, а я ведь еще не все рассказал. Надо поспешить за ними, а то Поттеру может сильно не поздоровиться. Палочку только свою найти надо, -задумчиво пробормотал Северус, крутя в руках палочку Поттера, — Вот найду и сразу назад, — решил он, направляясь вглубь дома.

Аппарировал обратно он как нельзя вовремя. Нарциссу он заметил в одном из кабинетов, она сидела рядом с врачом, а вот Люциуса поблизости не наблюдалось.

В палате Драко было на подозрение тихо. Лишь открыв дверь, Северус расслышал странное кряхтение.

Повернувшись в сторону, его глазам предстала сюрреалистическая картина. Старший Малфой сжимал горло уже начавшего синеть Народного Достояния.

— Люциус прекрати! Отпусти Поттера немедленно!

— Этот гаденыш, сказал, что магия была в нем!

— Он сам это узнал только пару часов назад, отпусти его! — Северус перешел на крик. Хватка на горле юноши ослабла, и тот съехал по стенке на пол, судорожно глотая воздух.

Люциус повернулся в сторону Снейпа в ожидании объяснений, но их прервал тихий голос, раздавшийся с больничной койки.

— Папа?

— Драко, — тут же кинулся к кровати мужчина.

— Папа, где я?

— Ты в больнице, — ответил мужчина лихорадочно вцепляясь в запястье сына.

— Крестный, — просипел Драко, увидев Снейпа, видимо голос его еще плохо слушался, — И ты здесь.

Отдышавшийся Поттер поднялся с пола и тоже осторожно приблизился.

— Гарри, — как-то отстраненно сорвалось с губ Драко, после чего он перевел взгляд снова на отца, потом на Северуса, потом опять на Гарри и грустно улыбнулся.

— Значит, мы все мертвы, да?

— Нет, Драко, нет, — заволновался Люциус, увидев подобное отношение, — Мы все живы.

— Папа, зачем ты мне врешь? Я сам видел, как его… — он указал на Поттера, — Принес Хагрид мертвого. А Снейпа Нагайна укусила. А с тобой что произошло? — он повернул голову к отцу, — Дементор, да? — по щекам мальчишки покатились слезы, — Прости, пап. Это все из-за меня. Если бы не я, вы бы с мамой могли убежать. И Волан-де-морт бы маму не мучал, и тебе бы не пришлось делать все, что он велит. Это все я виноват.

Люциус прижал сына к себе.

— Ты не виноват. Не смей так думать слышишь! Никогда! Это я навлек на нашу семью беду. Надо было бежать всем, пока была возможность, но нас повязали меткой. Вам с мамой многое пришлось пережить. А я не мог ничего сделать.

— Война закончилась, — не смог удержаться от реплики Поттер, — А этого ублюдка я убил собственными руками. Драко, — он привлек внимание слизеринца на себя, — Я оправдал твою семью перед судом. Я жив. И Северус тоже. Тут только ты собирался на тот свет отправиться, — не удержавшись он добавил, — Придурок.

Напряжение последних месяцев сказывалось.

— Как ты разговариваешь с моим больным сыном, мальчишка? — тут же взвился со своего места Люциус.

— Как хочу, так и разговариваю.

— Да какое право ты имеешь… — начал было закипать Малфой.

— Самое прямое Люц, — прервал начавшего входить в раж друга, Снейп.

— О чем ты вообще?

— Я о том, что сначала надо было меня дослушать, а уже потом лететь с места в карьер.

— Ну, чего я еще не знаю? — сложил руки на груди Люциус.

Драко тем временем переводил непонимающие глаза с одного мужчины на другого.

— Давайте не сегодня. Драко и так достаточно потрясений, — внес свое предложение Поттер, подсаживаясь поближе к светловолосому юноше, который, как только Гарри взял его за руку, казалось вообще выпал из окружающего мира.

Люциус, заметив эту перемену в сыне, перевел вопросительный взгляд на Снейпа.

Тот кивнул на дверь, и мужчины, под негласное согласие занятых друг другом юношей, вышли в коридор.

— И что это значит? — сложил руки на груди Люциус, нервно притопывая ногой, — Что я еще должен знать, кроме того, что мой сын уже более двух месяцев не приходил в себя по вине национального героя?

— Люц, уж ты, как никто другой должен был знать, какой Поттер недалекий.

— Полукровка, что с него взять, — скривился тот, — И что?

— А то, что с мнением этого героя-полукровки тебе теперь придется считаться еще больше.

— С какой это стати?

— А с такой, что Драко теперь является его мужем.

Повезло, что позади Малфоя оказалась скамья. Она предотвратила его позорное падение.

— Мужем?

— Да, Люциус, мужем. Эти двое связаны золотой линией брака. И как бы тебе это не нравилось, против магии никуда не денешься.

— Да, ты на чьей стороне вообще? — возмутился вновь пришедший в себя Люциус.

— Я? Ни на чьей, — пожал плечами Северус, — Хотя, вероятнее всего, Поттер найдет еще на меня рычаги давления, — мужчина достал из отворотов мантии палочку народного героя, останавливая второй рукой возглас Люциуса, — Надо бы вернуть, пока он пропажу не обнаружил.

— Сев, ты думаешь у них сложится? — с сомнением протянул старший Малфой.

— Я уверен в этом, — кивнул Снейп, приоткрывая дверь и осторожно кладя палочку на кресло, даже не бросив заинтересованного взгляда на своих бывших студентов.

Ведь какое ему было дело до парочки целующихся на кровати парней, правда?)


End file.
